


(So That You Can) Rest a Little

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, ChanSoo Week, I won't tag the kink bec it doesn't really happen so..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Chanyeol is tired and Kyungsoo wants to help.





	(So That You Can) Rest a Little

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb fluff and im sorry in advance but happy chansoo week my friends ^^

As Chanyeol locks the house's door behind himself and toes his shoes off, he starts to wonder if clerical work really is meant for someone who used to be as active and lively and just _all-over-the-place_ as him.

The sun has long since set and there were no stars in the sky when he looked up through the window, but that's to be expected. The city sometimes ins't his favorite place.

It isn't that he doesn't enjoy his job-- he does, but the suits are too scratchy and his tie feels too tight sometimes, and the work is barely even really any work. Most would consider it luck that he gets paid so much for a job he doesn't have to put extra effort in to do. But for Chanyeol who's finally found work that matches the degree he'd spent two years in university for, he thinks it's destiny.

Chanyeol sighs as he drags his socked feet across the smooth and shiny wood of the hallway, leaving his suitcase by the doorway to the living room the way he does every night. Only this night, he feels much too exhausted from an extra long day that he doesn't go straight to the bathroom for his shower. Instead, he walks over to the living room, feet padding on the carpeted floor. In no time at all, he reaches the other side and sits on the one-seater, rests against the backrest comfortably, spreads his legs, throws his head back, sighs heavily and he is not at all feeling any of his tiredness seeping out of his form.

His body is stiff though he tries to roll his shoulders gently a few times to try and loosen out the kinks, but it only works for his bones and does nothing for the ache in his muscles. It doesn't quite make sense for him to be this physically drained considering he sits on a desk in an air-conditioned office for seven hours a day working on numbers and contracts and dossiers, even, but he doesn't question it anymore. He supposes the workload has to weigh down on his body every once in a while. He vaguely recollects memories of this happening before, but it has been a while.

Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo is out at dinner with one of his family members and wouldn't be home for a few hours. It's a good thing he remembered to eat his own dinner at the ramen eatery down the street before coming home.

He would have loved to come home to Kyungsoo's warm smiles and even warmer hugs, but remembering how excited he had looked when he told him he'd be having dinner with his favorite cousin just makes Chanyeol smile with fondness. Kyungsoo is the best husband ever--

Chanyeol falls asleep right in the same position, and when he wakes, it isn't morning. He didn't really expect to have fallen asleep for eight hours straight on a solo couch, logical, but his eyes are wide when they blink open and his vision is blurred for a good few seconds before he registers that the television is turned on, though put on mute.

The late-night news plays across the screen and Chanyeol's vision focuses for just long enough to read that the time displayed at the corner of the screen is a quarter past midnight before it blurs again. He must be really tired if he can't even bring himself to stand even as he's using the hands he has resting on the armrests as leverage.

"You're up."

He doesn't really have to stand up, he realizes, because just seconds after straightening his back and lifting it off of the backrest, there's suddenly a hand on his chest pushing him back into position.

"Hi."

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol acknowledges, albeit a little less sleepily now, senses starting to arouse the same time he's awakening himself, "Hi."

"You look tired," Kyungsoo tells him, concern etched into his features even with his smile. "Wanna rest?"

"No," Chanyeol sighs. He doesn't want to rest yet. It's Friday night and he wants to stay up with his husband talking about the new restaurant in the mall district or how their weeks went or what happened at work or anything random-- he also wanted to make love to him tonight, but...

"Anything I can do to help?" Kyungsoo's question hangs meaningfully in the quiet air of the night as he steps in the space between Chanyeol's legs and lets his hands fall to rest on top of Chanyeol's.

Chanyeol is feeling significantly less tired, though, again, that wouldn't make sense, but the questions in his head aren't as important as the one Kyungsoo's just asked aloud.

"I can..." Kyungsoo doesn't finish his sentence just yet, slowly lowering himself down onto his knees, dragging his hands down Chanyeol's legs and scraping lightly against the smooth skin of Chanyeol's ankles exposed above his socks.

Kyungsoo lifts his chin, tilts his head to the side, looks up at him with eyes wide and bright. Who needs stars when he can see them in Kyungsoo's eyes? In fact, who needs stars when Kyungsoo's eyes are brighter than the moon?

Kyungsoo kisses his clothed knee and he shivers in response before Kyungsoo continues. "I can take care of you... Daddy."

 

Chanyeol's eyes widen and his lips automatically part-- "What did you call me?"

Kyungsoo's eyelashes flutter as he rests his cheek against one of Chanyeol's thighs and looks up at him. There's a glint in his eye but the way he's biting his lip gives him away. His voice is soft when he tries the word out again. "Daddy."

"No," Chanyeol shakes his head-- and if he was feeling sleepy the first few seconds his eyes have opened to see Kyungsoo standing over him, he's definitely awake now. "No, no, no."

Chanyeol knows he's doing that ugly grin he does when he's too pleased, can feel his jaw aching and his lips stretching, can feel one of his eyes twitching and his cheeks hurting from the smile he can't be bothered to hold back, and below him Kyungsoo still looks as beautiful as ever, even with embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

"What?"

"I mean like, no?" Chanyeol is laughing now, soft and gentle-- he doesn't want to make Kyungsoo feel humiliated.

They've talked about this once before: Chanyeol brought it up that one night, _how would you feel about calling me daddy, Kyungsoo?_ , but the discomfort in his eyes had been evident and Chanyeol ended up kissing Kyungsoo until he forgot about it.

He doesn't want or need anything that Kyungsoo doesn't. Kyungsoo never has to defer to anyone's-- not even Chanyeol's-- wishes if it meant he had to sacrifice even just a little bit of his own comfort.

After that, anyway, when he'd watched videos of it on the internet, it had felt weird and he couldn't imagine it either. He got over the idea really quickly, and it had nothing to do at all with Kyungsoo's lack of affinity for it.

"But-- I wanted to-- tonight-- for you--"

"Kyungsoo. No," Chanyeol interrupts, because Kyungsoo never stutters if he _actually_ feels okay. Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo isn't into it. He doesn't need Kyungsoo doing something he isn't comfortable with just for him. "You don't call me that."

"But--"

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol scolds this time, jokingly. "Keep quiet." He pats his thighs in silent command and Kyungsoo understands in an instant, scrambling to step back and push Chanyeol's legs close together and sitting on his lap. It's an awkward position but he manages to straddle Chanyeol's hips even in the tight space, and he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, the insides of his wrists warm against the skin of Chanyeol's neck. This position would be a perfect moment for Kyungsoo to call himself Chanyeol's baby boy. But when Kyungsoo sags against him in what could only be relief, Chanyeol knows he's done the right thing.

"It won't work," Chanyeol starts, reaching up behind Kyungsoo and running his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. He gives it two soft pats and then a quick tug, and draws himself back just enough for Kyungsoo to have space to look down into his eyes. "You know why?"

Kyungsoo's bottom lip is caught in between his teeth and Chanyeol doesn't resist the urge to run his thumb across it to release it from the painful-looking clamp it's in. He traces Kyungsoo's lips for a few seconds longer when Kyungsoo's let go of his lower lip, lightly with his fingertips barely even grazing the pretty pink, before he smiles. "Because I'm your baby."

Kyungsoo's eyes look glassy but the love in them is so much clearer this way, and Chanyeol can feel every ounce of exhaustion leave his body in large waves. Kyungsoo was willing to do something he wasn't into just because Chanyeol had mentioned it even in passing. Who could be more perfect? "And you're mine, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo nods in response, and before he can surge forward to crash his lips against Chanyeol's-- Chanyeol already knows it-- he holds him back by his narrow shoulders. Kyungsoo looks a million times more relaxed than he did when he'd sunken to his knees just moments ago with tension pulling at the fair skin of his face. "Yeah?" Chanyeol prompts.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo whispers, stays still, and lets Chanyeol push forward to kiss him instead.

And Chanyeol's lips are soft, and gentle, and warm, kissing Kyungsoo with the love he hasn't been able to express lately because he's been too tired with work. He can't help the smile that he forms against Kyungsoo's lips when his husband kisses back just as lovingly.

The one time they part to catch their breaths is barely even parting at all, Kyungsoo letting his forehead rest against Chanyeol's. He goes cross-eyed at the proximity but Kyungsoo's voice doesn't allow for any goofiness on Chanyeol's part. "Carry me to bed?"

"Of course."

Chanyeol is not and never will be too tired to carry Kyungsoo to bed.


End file.
